Festival
by keira-kyuketsuki
Summary: One-shot. The war ended years ago, but a festival is held every year to celebrate. Join eight people as they find and deepen their love. Started out as GaaSaku, but evolved into SasuKarin, NaruHina, and NejiIno. T for *mild* suggestive themes and teeny language.


Sakura Haruno had no hope with guys. Her first crush was a boy who had abandoned her and their friends to destroy what he had once called home, while her first and current boyfriend was an infuriatingly silent pompous ass. This was her first _real_ relationship with anyone, but it was more of an on-and-off fling than an actual _relationship_.

Said pinkette realized this thought as she walked through the celebration dedicated to remembering the day the war had finally ended. That was several years ago, when she, Naruto, and Sasuke were still fifteen. The now nineteen-year-old team seven were friends once again, but not without a price. Sasuke's sanity had been tattered from an abrupt change of view when Naruto finally - and literally - knocked some sense into him. His world had been torn into many pieces that scattered about, trying to escape everyone's reach. Naruto and Sakura had tried their hardest to help him through it, but there was only one who actually _did_: the redheaded girl, Karin. She was able to gather the crumpled bits of Sasuke's psyche and piece him back together, much to Sakura's dismay. It did give Sakura a chance to think long and hard about her feelings for the Uchiha, a chance she is now grateful for. During this time, she realized she never truly loved Sasuke Uchiha, she had nothing more than a schoolgirl crush on him. Karin was a better choice for him. She made him normal again, even if nightmares still plagued him once in a while.

She'd run to Naruto to tell her best friend about this revelation, only to find that the whiskered blonde was heading out to meet with Hinata. The Hyuga heiress had initiated the date, much to Naruto's surprise. He figured it was about her confession during battle. Sakura would have told Naruto then that she had finally figured out at least one part of her life, and was willing to give him a chance, but Hinata is her friend. She didn't want to come between her and happiness. Sakura still doesn't regret not confessing to Naruto. He and Hinata made each other happy, it was obvious in the looks the two could be caught sharing. Neji, who had taken to Hinata like an overprotective older brother, was not all that happy when he first learned about the relationship, but Sakura made him stay away from the happy couple.

Luckily, he found something else to occupy his time - or rather, some_one_. Ino was loud and talkative, but somehow he was able to look past that to see the beautiful person underneath the slightly vain exterior. Sakura often found herself wondering if the Byakugan could see the inner beauty as well as the chakra points. Hinata had been able to see Naruto for who he was before everyone else. And Neji by some means had the control to tolerate Ino and gift of quieting her. Sakura always had to deal with the 'He's so great in bed! Blah hair care blah sex god blah!' afterwards, though. Surely there was more to their love than that? And how would Ino know how great he is compared to other guys?

Sakura shuddered, not wanting to know the answer. Her companion looked over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked in his low voice.

"Yes," Sakura replied, "just a little cold." It was the truth. The kimonos the four couples wore offered enough protection against the autumn chill, but the winter winds had rolled in early and they were fierce. One icy blast blew down the street directly into the faces of the eight people as they strolled past the booths of games and goods. Sakura gave an involuntary shiver, and Gaara wrapped his coat around her thin shoulders. _That's right, _Sakura thought, _the Kazekage is my emotionless boyfriend. _The gestures he often made, like giving her his coat and a few other little things, were more out of politeness than affection. _At least he's a gentleman. If only he were more spontaneous or something._

He did little to show his feelings, only a caress here or there, or a massage when the medic got a teeny bit too stressed from working at the hospital. Aside from that, and listening to her problems, there was nothing. They were a more cautious pair than her other friends, both being hurt by love when they were younger. To be truthful, Sakura _herself_ didn't know how they came to be together. All she remembered was a mission to the Hidden Sand village to pick out a new Kazekage and fireworks. Fireworks that reflected in his eyes and lit up his hair.

Was that when their interest in each other had sparked? No, it was before then, even. As early as the Chunin Exams, both the ones where they first met and the ones the next year, when they were the only two to become Chunin that year.

Sakura discarded her thoughts to take a look around. Hinata and Naruto were the only ones that remained with them, Sasuke and Karin had wandered off to get some food. Neji and Ino were no where to be found, probably off somewhere in a _*ahem* _quiet place. Not an easy feat considering the sounds of the festivities - people laughing and dancing in the streets to lively music. No one could be spared from the fun. Well, save for one person, but he never really showed emotion. Ever. But that was some of his charm. Sakura wanted to reach for his hand, but knew he probably wouldn't respond to it, besides, they were trying to keep a low profile. He hadn't even kissed her yet, even though they decided they were officially boyfriend/girlfriend for a year now. It was then that a _very _drunk Tsunade approached them.

"Sakuraaa! There yo-_*hic* _you are! Where'ssz Gaara?"

"Uh, Tsunade-shishou, he's right here…" Sakura told her, gesturing to behind her.

"Ah! There's the handsome little devil!" Tsunade slurred, throwing an arm around the slightly shocked kage. "Now look here, boy-" she got a dangerous look in her eyes- "I know you and S-S-Zakura over here are togeth- _*hic* _-gether." How did she find out? Not even Gaara's brother and sister knew, this was something they kept hidden. They never even talked about it unless they were sure that no one else was even near. Tsunade continued, eyes sparkling with each threat that escaped her inebriated lips. "Sakura here is like my friggin' daughter. _*hic* _You sure as hell better take good care of her, and don't you dare hurt her!" More threats fell, until Shizune graciously dragged the drunken Hokage away.

The two stared in shocked silence after her. "We really should talk about this sometime, Gaara." Sakura said softly. A nod was all she got, but she accepted it. People around them stared at the mismatched pair, no longer the object of the Hokage's attention. Fortunately, one death glare from Gaara sent the people returning to their own festivities, and soon the incident was forgotten.

"Hey, Sakura, what was that about?" Naruto asked. "Are you two really…?" The mischievous grin on his face told Sakura he was thinking dirtier thoughts than an innocent little relationship. Sakura almost punched him, then and there, but Hinata showed up and did it for her, only not as hard as her. Not very hard at all. More like a playful smack on the arm. But that was Hinata. Sakura and Gaara exchanged a quick glance. "Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing, Naruto," Sakura sighed. "There is nothing going on between us."

"'Us'? Who is 'us'?" asked a sloppily dressed Ino, never one to lose the chance for good gossip. Both she and Neji's hair was mussed, and their clothes looked hastily put on. Sasuke and Karin returned then, arms full of food for their companions.

"What's going on?" asked Karin.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on." Sakura grabbed a skewer of steak and chomped down on it, ending the subject. "Ino, did you two _really _just…" Sakura left the question unfinished. A blush spread across the faces of the guilty parties. "_Why?_ Don't you guys have even a _little _control? You two have got to be the biggest horndogs I know! I mean-"

"Well Forehead, if you would just give me a little time to explain!" Ino yelled, interrupting Sakura. She took a few deep breaths, calmed even further by Neji's rubbing her back. After she was a normal color again, she took a deep breath and found Neji's hand with her own. "I have something I would like to say." Neji eyed her suspiciously. She turned to face him and planted a smoldering kiss on his lips. She held both of his hands with hers. "Do-do you love me, Neji?" asked the suddenly insecure blonde.

"Of course I do, Ino. Why-?" She interrupted with another kiss.

"Neji… I-I'm pregnant. You're the father." That shocked the group into silence. After a moment of no reaction, Ino nervously asked, "N-Neji? Are you ok?"

The prodigy's face busted into a huge grin. He grabbed his girlfriend - now the mother of his child - around the waist and lifted her into the air twirling. Not normally Neji's stoic nature, but maybe the festivities had gotten to him. Or maybe he truly did love the young woman still in his arms. _Does it matter?_ Ino thought to herself, laughing. _He wouldn't react this way if he didn't approve!_

"Ino," he set down his future family, "I love you, and I love this. I promise to be the best father I can be." Another heated kiss to seal the deal. They were broken apart by the congratulations bestowed upon them by the small group of friends.

The night went on, Neji and Ino enjoying themselves thoroughly, though Neji did seem a little more overprotective than usual. The group of eight walked and enjoyed themselves, buying trinkets and toy, playing and winning games. Sasuke won games left and right, giving all the prizes to Karin. She repaid him with a kiss and promises of more to come even later in the night. They came to one game, a weird-looking one with a wall set up with holes in it on a stage. The man running it called to them.

"Come, young ones! You look like a bunch of lovebirds. How about a chance to prove your love, here onstage?" Naruto, who had been jumpy all night after Ino's confession, jumped at the chance.

"We'll do it!" He dragged Hinata onto the stage with him. "Tell me how it's played!"

The old man gave a hearty laugh. "Yes, sir! You see, one of you goes behind the wall. The other stays on this side, and your partner sticks his or her hand out of one of the holes at the same time as the assistants, and the person on this side has to pick their partner's hand by taking it. If you succeed, you'll get a prize!" Naruto got more and more excited as the man explained. He paid the man for the play, the pushed Hinata to behind the wall. The man stood him facing away from the wall to prevent any possible cheating, while calling out to the crowd. "Come one, come all! Come see if this lad has what it takes to pick out his companion out of the ten behind the wall!" When a good crowd had gathered, the man and Naruto faced the wall, now with hands sticking out of the holes. "Go on, boy! Take a chance! What is this girl to you?"

Naruto ignored the question, instead focusing on the ten hands before him. He walked straight down the line. He may not be able to focus on much, but one thing he _did _know was his Hinata, his girlfriend of three and a half years. This hand is too fat, that one has an injury, those fingers too long. Finally, he found her hand - perfectly pale, round fingernails cut precisely. It was her left hand, too, as if this had been scripted. He glanced at the growing crowd before grasping the hand in front of him. He jumped slightly, as the wall split down the middle and slid into a small room-like structure behind it. He then realized it was a door, and that it was designed like that so the hidden person could be revealed without having to let go of the other's hand. The doors slid apart to reveal just what he wanted to see - his princess, the love of his life. She smiled at him, then walked out to stand at the front of the stage with him to bow at the applause from the those assembled before the stage.

"Congratulations, young man! You found you're… Er… What did you say she was to you, again?"

Naruto swallowed an invisible lump. "That's just what I'm wondering," he said before getting down on one knee in front of Hinata, still holding her hand. The girl just gasped, sending the other to her mouth. "Hinata Hyuga, I love you. I promise to protect you all your life. I talked to your father, he gave me his blessing." At this point, he fumbled in his pocket for something. When he brought out a little black box, the people of the crowd were on the edge of theirs seats - figuratively, of course. "Hinata Hyuga, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

A moment of shocked silence. Then, "Y-Yes, Naruto! I w-will." Her face blazed from this - her love proposing?

Naruto got the ring on her finger just in time to catch her as she fainted. A pleased howling could be heard from the crowd with applause - no doubt Kiba showing his approval. Naruto carried Hinata off stage and back to their friends, favoring his fiancé's health over some stupid prize. They took turns fanning the unconscious girl until she woke up. Upon waking, the young woman noticed an unfamiliar weight on the ring finger of her left hand. She lifted it to her face and squealed with joy, throwing her arms around Naruto. Their lips met in a fiery kiss.

Sakura watched with a fake smile on her face. She congratulated Hinata on her engagement, but felt empty inside. Her closest friends were moving on romantically. Her best friend Ino was with child. That brought two people together. _So does a surprise engagement, _she thought, sliding her eyes to Naruto, her teammate. Her eyes skipped past him to land on Sasuke, her other teammate. He and Karin were already close - putting someone's mind back together made you incredibly close. Even now, they snuggled. Then there was her, stuck with someone who showed less emotion than a cactus. _Forever alone,_ she thought with a sigh.

When Hinata had fully recovered, they set to walking again. So many interesting games and booths, but Sakura wasn't in the mood for any of it. Gaara walked silently beside her, offering support without actually giving away their secret. Right as Sakura was about to excuse herself from the rest of the evening, she was called out by another game-maker, this time it was an older couple.

"You, young woman, look right for this test of love. Come, bring your handsome boyfriend with you." The surprisingly strong woman started pulling her away.

"W-wait Chi- I mean ma'am. I don't have a boyfriend." She had almost called the older person Chiyo. Even though it was only for about a day, Sakura missed the old woman's companionship.

"Don't have one? What do you mean? What about this handsome young fellow?" the woman asked, wrapping an arm and Gaara's.

"Oh, hey look!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing. "It's Sakura's and Gaara's turn to play a game!" Stupid Naruto… Sakura and Gaara sent the hyperactive blonde matching glares straight from hell. The young man did nothing but hide behind his future wife.

A chorus of 'Yeah' and 'Go for it' rose from the crowd. Defeated, the secret couple followed the woman.

"She is like Chiyo," Gaara said. Sakura nodded, feeling fresh tears wanting to spring for the long-dead elder. The woman was just… So much like her, even down to the hair and clothes.

The woman led them to another stage, a simpler one with nothing but a table on it. Sitting on the table was a chest and an assortment of keys. The old woman released the arms of her unwilling gamers to join her husband.

"In this game for lovers," he explained, "You must each pick a key, without knowing what each other is selecting. See how there are two keyholes, one on each side?" Sakura took note of it. "One of you stands on the left, the other one the right. When I count to three, you must put your selected keys in and turn the lock at the same time. If the two players are destined to be together, the chest will open and they will get what is inside. Are you ready to play?"

They were set up on either side of the table, keys scattered before them. Sakura examined the selection of twenty or so keys, trying to figure out which ones may or may not open the chest. It was pretty old, so maybe the key covered in rust? Or it could be the blue-green one with a fancy design on it. She didn't know. But did she really want to be destined to be with Gaara? She thought about him, his soft nature and considerate personality. He had literally _died_ for his village. After a few minutes of considering, she decided she wouldn't mind being with Gaara. Surely this love she felt wasn't one sided, sometimes there was so much tension between them that it could light a fire, they just never acted on it.

"Select you key!" Oh crap! She grabbed one quickly and jabbed it in the keyhole, noticing that it was an extremely modern-looking one. In fact, it looked like the key to her apartment building. _Damn it._ "Three! Two! One! Turn!" She twisted her key at the same time Gaara did, surprised to hear the click of it unlocking. Her shocked emerald eyes met equally shocked jade ones as the top popped open. "Congratulations!" the game-makers exclaimed, pushing the two to the front of the chest to see their prize.

Inside the chest were two human hearts made of crystal. One was a smoky-brown color, the other and soft pink. Gaara picked up the smoky one, Sakura reached for the pink one. They were turned around to face the gathered audience. Somewhere in the confusion, their hands found and gripped the other, fingers intertwined. They held the crystal hearts up over their heads. Suddenly the hearts disintegrated into dust, leaving necklaces in their place. Both were on chains and both had a charm on it. Sakura's charm was the blood red symbol for love, like on Gaara's forehead. Gaara's charm was a cherry blossom, like Sakura's namesake. The couple helped to put them on, then disappeared with their chest and keys before any more couple wanted to try at it. Although, they were the only ones who knew the reason.

Chiyo had made a trip to this festival for that reason alone. She could tell when two people wanted to be together, but she had to make sure. The chest was enchanted, only two people could open it; the reincarnations of the original lover. Chiyo didn't want to disappoint anyone when it didn't work for them. But even now, she felt her energy leaving her. If she didn't hurry back, she would disappear forever. She wasn't about to let that happen. She was going to be there when they died, ready to welcome them to the afterlife until it was their turn to go again. She hoped that they would live a long and happy life and raise a happy little family. Finally, she reached the entrance to the afterlife. With one last prayer for them, she faded into the next world.

Sakura and Gaara followed after their friends, still shocked at what happened. They couldn't find the focus to disentangle their fingers, so they walked hand in hand behind the others they were here with.

"Ha! You're just jealous that I have the prettiest date at the fair, Neji!" Naruto's annoying voice called them back to reality, where they realized how pleasant the other's hand was. Naruto had a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Prettiest date?" Neji scoffed. "I have the prettiest date in Konoha!" The happy mood spread from person to person. Neji gripped Ino's waist.

"You may have the prettiest date in Konoha, Neji," Sasuke cut in, "but I have the prettiest date in all of the Fire Country!" Sasuke swiped Karin's glasses and kissed the messy red hair of hers.

Gaara smirked, suddenly pulling Sakura to the front with him. "You may have the prettiest dates in the Fire Country, but I have the prettiest date in the world." With that he pulled her into a passionate, fiery kiss. She was shocked, but kissed back.

"Hey! No fair!" Naruto exclaimed. Even though Gaara was in a rare talkative good mood, he didn't want to be shown up by the Kazekage yet again!

**Here's a one-shot type thing that I actually pulled ideas from two other fanfic ideas of mine. One is **_**Five Lives**_**, and the other hasn't been put up yet. This isn't canon to either of those, though, I just combined them.**

**Who gets the reference for the NaruHina game?**

**This from someone who should probably be sleeping/working on other fanfics, but doesn't give a shit 'cause she's going to the beach today F-YEAH!**


End file.
